LIPID
by nyE.mEh
Summary: [Chapter 2] KAISOO GS. Setelah berbisik 'aku mencintaimu', pria itu mengaku sebagai suaminya. /Kyungsoo..aku ingin kau berperan sebagai Kyungsoo.
1. satu

Kyungsoo kehilangan uang setoran kuliahnya dan tersentak bingung saat seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ mengucapkan padanya "Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **nyEmEh**_ _proudly present.._

KAISOO | GS! | The chara(s) aren't mine, I just own the story

 **...**

 **...**

" **LIPID"**

 **...**

 **...**

"Shit!"

Ini umpatan kesekian yang terlontar dari mulut manis Kyungsoo. Rambut panjang gadis itu ia cepol tinggi-tinggi. Buliran air bercampur bakteri hinggap di hampir setiap jengkal kulit putihnya. Blus yang baru ia lunasi tadi pagi pun tak luput dari aliran keringatnya. Ibunya akan mengatainya danau buatan jika melihat pakaiannya seperti itu.

Di sekitar pohon besar.. sudah. Bawah bangku taman.. sudah. Di dekat tong sampah sampai ke dalam tongnya pun sudah.

"Astaga, ibu.."

Kyungsoo menyender pada pagar besi yang memisahkan jalan setapak taman itu dengan kumpulan bunga aster. Memejamkan matanya dalam, berusaha mengorek ingatannya dari limabelas menit yang lalu.

Matahari semakin terik padahal baru pukul 10. Karena bukan _weekend_ jadi taman ini sedikit sepi. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang berada di sekitar tanaman bunga ini.

Ia yakin, saat ia memasuki area taman ini, amplop putih yang dititipkan ibunya tadi pagi masih ada dalam tas punggung hitamnya. Dan saat Kyungsoo akan mengambil uang untuk membayar es krim yang dibelinya, ia menyadari amplop itu tidak ada di dalam tasnya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ibu, ia lupa akan ditujukan ke mana amplop putih itu.

"Halo..ibu."

Terdengar suara batuk di seberang telpon sana.

"Emm.. aku ingin tanya, surat yang ibu berikan tadi malam, ibu ingin menyuruhku mengirimnya ke mana?"

"Surat?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk betisnya yang dibalut _skinny jeans_. "Ya.. surat dalam amplop putih itu."

"Astaga, nak. Kapan ibu mengatakan itu surat? Amplop itu berisi uang setoran kuliahmu semester ini. Kau lupa? Ah.. atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengar dengan baik penjelasan ibu tadi malam?! Sudah sering ibu katakan kalau orangtua—"

"Halo! Halo ibu! huh?! Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu. Halo?"

Klik

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan akting _mainstream_ nya.

 **Amplop itu berisi uang setoran kuliahmu semester ini.**

Dan sekarang amplop itu hilang.

Otomatis uangnya juga hilang.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya.

"Mati aku."

 **...**

 **...**

Rambut panjang yang tergerai dan acak-acakkan. Wajah dan bibir yang pucat. Mata sembab. Baju basah. Keadaan yang menggambarkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kelas ini hampir kosong. Kuliah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedang Kyungsoo masih duduk lunglai di barisan terakhir.

Wanita itu menumpu wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya kosong. Sedang mulutnya menganga lebar. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang masih di kelas itu jadi ilfil dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan beberapa cara. Pokoknya uang itu harus ketemu. Atau ia harus segera mendapat gantinya. Atau tidak ia akan di DO dari Universitas ini. Capek-capek masuk, baru semester 4 masa sudah keluar. Mungkin ia akan kerja _part time_. Em, tidak.. tidak. Jadwal kuliahnya ketat, belum lagi tugas yang harus ia kerjakan tiap harinya, belum lagi ia harus membantu ibunya di kafe.

PUK

Sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Kyungsoo. Dan dia tidak perlu berpikir untuk menebak siapa orang itu.

" _Good morning, dear_..", suara orang itu mendayu-dayu.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Tetap pada posisinya seperti tadi.

"Ada apa, _sweetheart_? Kenapa keadaanmu menyedihkan begini?"

Kyungsoo mendelik pada sosok di sampingnya, "diamlah, Baek!"

"Ayolah, Kyung. Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu. Itu terdengar seperti.. em, itu, hewan yang punya sayap tapi tidak bisa terbang. Dia memiliki selaput di kakinya yang mem—"

"Ck! Aku sedang tidak _mood_ main tebak-tebakan denganmu. Kalau bukan Baekhyun lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa, huh?!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu membuat angka V dengan jemarinya, _"Oppa!"_

Kyungsoo memutar malas bola matanya, lantas memandang Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Hari ini Baekhyun mengenakan _converse_ merah putih, _skinny jeans_ hitam, kaos putih dibalut jaket merah dengan lambang Manchester United di dada kirinya. Jangan lupakan rambut yang baru dipotong cepak itu.

"Jangan memandang seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tampan."

TAK

Beruntunglah buku jurnal Kyungsoo belum ia masukkan ke tas. Jadi ia bisa menggunakannya sepuas hati memukul kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak punya jakun mau dipanggil _Oppa_?! Simpan saja mimpimu itu Byun Baekhyun."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memutar malas bola matanya. "Ugh, kau tahu apa tujuanku begini, sayang."

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah gila selama berteman dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun lebih gila. Dia itu putri semata wayang kerajaan. OK, Kyungsoo sedikit berlebihan. Tapi dia pernah berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun dan itu memang seperti istana keluarga kerajaan. Ayahnya adalah satu dari sekian banyak _caebol_ di negeri ini. Ibunya merupakan ketua dari organisasi yang anggotanya istri-istri konglomerat.

Dan Baekhyun...sekali lagi Kyungsoo tegaskan, adalah perempuan tergila di dunia ini. Kyungsoo tidak melebih-lebihkan soal itu.

Gadis itu berpenampilan layaknya laki-laki, em, ya bisa dibilang tomboy. Alasannya begitu kuno. Baekhyun ingin menemukan seseorang yang mencintai dia apa adanya.

"Sudah selesai melamunkan diriku, sayang?"

TAK

Kembali, buku jurnal Kyungsoo dengan manis menyapa dahi Baekhyun.

"AW! Aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran. Kalau dipukul terus nanti aku bisa bodoh."

"Aku juga mahasiswa kedokteran. Nanti aku yang akan mengoperasi kepalamu. Aku juga akan mengeluarkan virus gila dalam otakmu itu. Jadi tenang saja."

Baekhyun menarik pipi tembem Kyungsoo, "Kau begitu manis jika berbicara panjang begitu sayang"

Dan dengan cepat menghindar saat Kyungsoo mengancang-ancang buku jurnalnya lagi.

Dulu saat pertama kali kuliah. Kyungsoo sempat menyukai Baekhyun. Sampai suatu hari ia menemukan kartu tanda pengenal Baekhyun dari dompetnya yang tertinggal. Saat itu Kyungsoo begitu terkejut. Masalahnya bukan hanya dia yang suka dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ada puluhan mahasiswi dari luar jurusan yang juga menyukainya. Jangan tanya bagaimana mahasiswi di kelasnya. Kyungsoo sudah membeberkan rahasia itu ke teman-temannya.

Namun entah awalnya bagaimana, mereka berdua berteman akrab sampai sekarang. Lalu Kyungsoo menceritakan bahwa dulu ia sempat tertarik pada gadis gila itu. Makanya Baekhyun suka sekali memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan sayang.

"Hei. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Kyung."

"Yang mana?"

"Ada apa, _sweetheart_? Kenapa keadaanmu menyedihkan begini?"

Selain teman akrab, Baekhyun juga teman curhat Kyungsoo. Mereka sering berbagi cerita.

Kalau Kyungsoo menceritakan masalahnya, besar kemungkinan Baekhyun akan membantunya. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin merepotkan Baekhyun lagi. Semester lalu saja, Baekhyun yang menambah kekurangan uang setorannya.

"Aku sedang patah hati," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Memangnya kau punya kekasih sampai bisa sakit hati?"

"Ck! Memangnya harus punya kekasih baru boleh patah hati?"

Baekhyun terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo berdiri, ingin keluar dari sana. 5 menit bersama Baekhyun setiap hari rasanya sudah cukup. Lebih dari itu ia akan ketularan virus gilanya Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo bersyukur, alasannya tadi bisa diterima otak gila Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Menyembuhkan patah hatiku." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari merapikan penampilannya.

2 gadis berbeda style itu berjalan beriringan di lorong. Kebanyakan mereka melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Menatap memuja pada sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai pemuda terimut di kampus.

Beberapa juga memandang jijik, mereka yang sudah mengetahui jika Baekhyun itu perempuan—merasa risih melihat keduanya sering melakukan adegan-adegan yang tidak masuk akal. Belum lagi jika mereka mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan sayang.

Tapi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun acuh saja dengan hal tersebut. Toh, juga banyak yang mengerti jika keduanya hanya sebatas sahabat.

"Bagaimana dengan bubble tea Sehun _ahjussi_?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara, "bisa tidak jangan ke sana."

"Hanya bubble tea buatan Sehun yang menurutku paling enak." Baekhyun mengedip pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, Baekhyun. Kau tahu kan."

Baekhyun tertawa, lagi. Lebih baik Kyungsoo mati kehausan daripada harus ke kedai Sehun. Pria tua dan kolot itu selalu saja merayunya. Dia malu sekali, terakhir ke sana pria itu seenaknya mencium pipi kanannya.

"Daripada Sehun yang tua dan kolot lebih baik Sehun dari fakultas ekonomi itu," Kyungsoo menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping air mancur.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya, "kau menyukainya?"

"Siapa sih yang tidak akan suka?"

"Aku tidak."

Kyungsoo beralih ke Baekhyun yang sekarang mengorek hidungnya dengan... ibu jari. Astaga Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang suka pria tinggi."

"Iya, tapi tidak yang bermata sipit dan bibir tipis begitu. Apalagi Sehun itu pendiam dan dingin. Aku lebih suka yang tinggi, berbibir tebal dan bermata besar.. sepertimu."

"Jangan mulai, Baek. Aku tidak tinggi."

"Oh, bagiku kau sudah tinggi karena hampir menyamaiku."

"Dasar gila. Tapi, darimana kau tahu Sehun itu dingin?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Sedang gadis tomboy itu membuat ekspresi seperti bertanya 'Apa?'

"Ceritakan~"

"Aku menolak."

"Ayolah, sayang~ ceritakan~" Kyungsoo merayu sambil mengayun-ayun tangannya.

Oke, ini tidak baik untuk Baekhyun. Dengan gesit gadis itu berbalik dan berlari.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak lengah. Ia segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekki~"

Baekhyun bergidik, bisa runyam nanti urusannya jika Kyungsoo tahu. Dengan kekuatan bisonnya, gadis tomboy itu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dan adegan kejar-kejaran itu berakhir ketika Baekhyun sampai ke mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas.

 **...**

"Aku pulang.."

Kyungsoo melepas sepatu flatnya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah. Kakinya lelah sekali, rasa sakitnya menular ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia harus rajin olahraga supaya bisa mengejar orang gila macam Baekhyun.

Sejenak, ia berdiri sambil memandang sofa berwarna _peach_ di ruang tamu itu. Waktu ia menginjak sekolah dasar, biasanya ada sang ibu yang duduk santai sambil membaca majalah, lalu menyambutnya ketika pulang sekolah. Dan pada sore hari, mereka akan duduk di sana sambil bercerita banyak hal sembari menunggu sang ayah pulang tepat sebelum makan malam.

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu. Saat ia menginjak usia remaja, sehari setelah kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama. Kebiasaan itu sudah hilang untuk selama-lamanya.

Kyungsoo membuang napas kasar, "oke, setelah mengetik laporan, bantu ibu di kafe." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

 **...**

Bangunan itu bercat ungu muda, di kelilingi rumput dan pot kecil berbagai tanaman. Di kaca depan bertuliskan _Kyung cafe & resto_. Walaupun sederhana, hampir tiap hari tempat itu selalu ramai.

Aroma khas kafein menusuk hidung Kyungsoo saat membuka pintu kaca itu. Matanya langsung menjelajah ke sana kemari. Sekitar 10 meja bundar terjejer acak di dalam sana. Dinding semennya tercat hijau muda. Menurut ibunya, hijau adalah warna semua orang. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan suka.

"Ibu mana?" cegat Kyungsoo pada salah satu pelayan di sana.

"Oh, di ruangan beliau. Sedang ada tamu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan pelayan itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gadis berbalut kaos pororo itu masuk ke arah dapur. Bau kuah dan tumisan menyapa hidung bangirnya.

"Selamat sore, nona," sapa seorang _chef_ kepada Kyungsoo.

"Selamat sore juga, Paman Chan."

Chan telah lama bekerja di sini. Jadi dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu ibu Kyungsoo adalah chef merangkap barista. Lambat laun tempat ini semakin ramai. Maka ibu Kyungsoo memperluas tempat ini dan menambah pegawai. Sekarang ada 8 pegawai, 2 chef, 3 waiters, 2 cleaning service, dan 1 barista.

"Pria dari mana lagi yang dibawa Nyonya Yoon. Hampir tiap bulan dia berganti-ganti pasangan."

Kyungsoo mempertajam pendengarannya. Di pojok sebelah kanan, 2 cleaning service tengah mencuci piring.

"Menurutku mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain rekan kerja. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Nyonya ingin membuka cabang lagi. Jadi bisa saja pria-pria itu adalah investor."

"Ya, bisa saja, bukan. Tahu, kan anaknya Kyungsoo. Dia kuliah fakultas kesehatan."

"Lalu?"

"Biayanya mahal sekali. Jika kupikir-pikir, keuntungan dari restoran ini belum cukup untuk biaya kuliah di sana. Belum lagi nyonya harus menggaji kita."

"Kalau tidak salah, Kyungsoo itu dapat beasiswa."

"Tapi biaya buku dan praktek tetap pakai uang, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. Yang bermulut besar itu, Hyerim namanya. Wanita itu baru bekerja 2 bulan di sini. Yang satunya lagi, duh, Kyungsoo tidak ingat. Dia jarang ke sini karena hanya bekerja _part time_.

Daripada mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelas itu, Kyungsoo memilih beranjak ke ruangan di lantai atas. Lebih baik ia jujur pada ibunya. "Oke, apapun omelan ibu akan kuterima," lirihnya.

Kelima jemari Kyungsoo sudah menyentuh kenop pintu. Kemudian memutarnya dengan hati-hati, dan mendorong benda kayu itu setelahnya.

"Ibu, aku ingin—"

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat saat mendongakkan kepalanya. Pria berjas hitam duduk di sebuah sofa dengan seorang wanita berbaju rumahan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti.

"Kyungsoo.. i—ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucap si wanita sambil mendorong dada pria di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggeram. Tidak seperti apa? Bagaimana pikiran seseorang ketika melihat seorang pria menangkup pipi seorang wanita, saling bertatapan seolah mengucapkan sesuatu yang dalam, dan lebih, posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Siapa yang berbohong? Ayah? Atau ibu?" lirih Kyungsoo dan menggigit bibir setelahnya.

Wanita itu, ibunya—bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri anak gadis semata wayangnya. "Ibu bisa menjelaskannya, sayang," ucapnya lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo dengan segera menepisnya.

"Kyungsoo.." wanita kepala empat itu juga menggigit bibirnya. Membiarkan anaknya berpaling dan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, Sae.. ini salahku," ucap suara baritone di belakangnya.

...

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya sakit sekali. Di dadanya.. rasanya sesak. Jangan-jangan dia ketulahan karena berbohong pada Baekhyun, karena sekarang dia benar-benar patah hati.

Kyungsoo tidak melarang ibunya jika ingin menikah lagi. Tapi, setiap melihat ibunya dekat dengan pria lain, dia merasa sakit hati. Ingatan tentang bagaimana bahagianya dulu ibu bersama ayahnya, membuatnya jadi sedih begini.

Dia juga masih trauma, masih merasakan sakit saat sang kepala keluarga itu meninggalkannya dulu.

"Hyerim, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Gadis itu menyelinap kembali ke dalam dapur. Lalu menuju ke rak sepatu di dekat pintu belakang. Kalau tidak salah, sepatu _sporty_ bergaris tiga di rak atas adalah milik Hyerim, Kyungsoo baru melihatnya beberapa minggu ini. Ia pun membawanya keluar.

"Maaf ya Hyerim, hanya bagian depannya saja." Bisik gadis itu sambil terus mencelupkan sepatu Hyerim ke air selokan.

 **...**

Langit biru menjelma jingga. Puluhan burung camar gembira terbang di atasnya. Mengikuti arus angin yang begitu tenang sore ini.

"Kim, kau mau es krim?"

Angin menyalurkan suara bass di dalam sebuah mobil sedan elegan. Asap nikotin keluar setelah pemilik suara itu menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Apa itu membuatmu bisa menemukan istriku?"

Suara lain menyahut. Ia duduk di samping kemudi dengan memajang mata sayunya.

Pria yang memegang kemudi berdecak sebal. Tanpa persetujuan temannya, ia keluar dari mobil itu. Bayangan panjang terbentuk setelah kakinya menginjak tanah. Dan sang bayangan melangkah pergi mengikuti titah tuannya.

"Kyungsoo.. kau di mana?" lirih si mata sayu.

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya. Kepalanya sudah berputar-putar sejak tadi. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, ia meninju kaca bening di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Pria itu terkejut. Kira-kira jaraknya ada 50 meter. Ia melihat seorang wanita duduk di bangku panjang taman itu. Rambutnya panjang tergerai dengan poni menyamping. Kaos bergambar tokoh kartun pinguin, Pororo—kalau ia tidak salah. Dengan kaki yang dibungkus celana training.

Tidak salah lagi, itu..

"Kyungsoo!"

 **...**

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya. Dia pergi ke taman, tempat uangnya hilang. Dan merutuki kebodohannya karena pergi ke sini.

Ah, Kyungsoo benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ikat rambutnya putus lagi, dia benci menggerai rambut seperti ini. Dan juga, kaosnya sempat terciprat air selokan.

Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. Dia akan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk"

Kyungsoo menggeram frustasi. Sekarang adalah jam-jamnya Baekhyun sibuk dengan para penggemarnya.

"Ya, Tuhan... berikan aku seorang kekasih."

Kyungsoo berdo'a konyol sekarang.

"Kyungsoo!"

Gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak. Menengok ke kanan kiri mencari sumber suara. Dan menemukan sosok pria berkemeja abu-abu yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat matanya yang berbinar.

Mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada mata itu. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir saat detik demi detik kaki jenjang pria itu mendekat. Kyungsoo mengedip beberapa kali. Kini pria itu hanya berjarak 5 meter darinya.

4 meter..

3 meter..

Kyungsoo mengira-ngira

2... 1...

HOP

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Dia yakin Baekhyun akan berteriak ketakutan jika melihat matanya yang ingin keluar seperti ini.

Pria itu langsung memeluknya! Sangat kencang!

Kyungsoo yang berhenti bernapas karena terkejut, tambah sulit bernapas. Pria yang tidak dikenalinya itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next..**

 **OR**

 **Delete?**

 **.—.**

 **Pasintik, 15 Januari 2017**

 **nyE~**


	2. dua

_**nyEmEh**_ _proudly present.._

KAISOO and other cast | GS! | The chara(s) aren't mine, I just own the story

 **...**

 **...**

" **LIPID"**

 **Chapter 2**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Previous story...**_

 _4 meter.._

 _3 meter.._

 _Kyungsoo mengira-ngira_

 _2... 1..._

 _HOP_

 _Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Dia yakin Baekhyun akan berteriak ketakutan jika melihat matanya yang ingin keluar seperti ini._

 _Pria itu langsung memeluknya! Sangat kencang!_

 _Kyungsoo yang berhenti bernapas karena terkejut, tambah sulit bernapas. Pria yang tidak dikenalinya itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya._

" _Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

"Huh?!"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara cemprengnya. Gadis itu mencoba melepas kedua lengan kekar yang memborgolnya.

"Hei! Tuan! Lepaskan aku."

"Kyungsoo.. ini aku. Jongin... aku Jongin," ujar pria itu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kurus Kyungsoo.

Pelukan pria itu begitu erat. Kyungsoo serasa ingin menendang selangkangannya jadinya.

Terserah mau Jongin atau apalah. Kyungsoo hanya terus berusaha melepas pelukan pria yang menyebut dirinya Jongin itu.

"Maaf, Tuan.. lepaskan saya tolong!"

Tolong, duh..kenapa Kyungsoo tidak kepikiran dari tadi. Bagaimana jika dia berteriak minta tolong saja?

"Toloooong!"

Lolongan keras dari mulut Kyungsoo membuat lilitan tangan pria itu melonggar. Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Toloooong!" sekali lagi ia berteriak lebih kencang.

Dan pelukan itu terlepas. Berganti menjadi cengkraman pada kedua bahu sempitnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta tolong, sayang?"

Lipatan bergelombang pada dahi pria itu membuat Kyungsoo sekali lagi mengerjap. Apa? 'Sayang' katanya...

"Kyungsoo, ini aku.. Jongin, suamimu.. aku.. merindukanmu"

Kalimat itu diucapkan terbata-bata. Tapi terdengar sekali getaran nadanya dari lubuk hati pria bernama Jongin itu. Huh?! Kyungsoo hanya meminta kekasih kepada Tuhan, bukan suami.. ia menahan napas sejenak, lalu...

"AAAAAAAA!"

Berteriak lagi saat Jongin membawanya ke pelukan kembali.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyungsoo melihat bayangan hitam tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Bayangan itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya, lalu ia tancapkan pada leher pria yang bernama Jongin. Dan dalam hitungan detik pelukan yang melilit Kyungsoo terlepas sepenuhnya.

BRUK

Orang yang tadi memeluknya, limbung, tak sadarkan diri. Bayangan hitam itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jongin. Lalu, pandangan Kyungsoo teralih ke depan.

Seorang pria, sama menjulangnya dengan Jongin, mata bulatnya membola menakutkan. Kyungsoo bergidik. Pandangan pria itu tak mau beralih darinya.

Sesaat, pria itu mencabut suntikan dari leher Jongin dan menyimpannya di balik coat _navy_ nya. Lantas ia membopong Jongin, menuju sebuah sedan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari situ.

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode _speechless_ nya. Tangannya bergetar. Pria itu menyuntikkan sesuatu kepada Jongin, kenapa? Apa dia ingin berbuat jahat pada Jongin? Apa yang harus ia lakukan kalau begitu?

Gadis itu melihat ke arah sedan itu lagi. Pria di balik kemudi –pria yang memelototi dia tadi –menatapnya,namun.. pandangannya meneduh, kemudian.. ia menundukkan kepala seakan meminta maaf atas kejadian ini.

Kyungsoo baru bisa bernapas benar setelah sedan itu hilang dari pandangannya. Oke, pria itu bukan orang jahat. Tapi...

"Akhhh.." Kyungsoo memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Ponsel di balik saku celananya bergetar. Ia duduk kembali di bangku panjang. Matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Halo, sayang.. ada apa memanggilku tadi?"

Oh, Baekhyun.

"B –Baekhyun.."

Penglihatannya tiba-tiba memburam.

"Kyung, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Di mana kau sekarang? Nyalakan GPSmu!"

Dan setelahnya sambungan diputus sepihak. Kyungsoo menyalakan GPSnya. Lalu ia berbaring, pandangannya makin memburam.. lalu gelap.

...

" _Ayaaaaah!"_

" _Selamat malam, sayang.."ujar selirih suara._

 _Malam pekat mengantar anginnya, saat 2 insan itu berpeluk bahagia._

" _Kenapa ayah baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya si anak, lalu mengerjap saat dilihatnya jam dinding rumah itu. Walau ruangan itu hanya diterangi lampu meja, ia bisa melihat bahwa jarum pendek telah menyentuh angka setengah sepuluh._

 _Yang dipanggil ayah menghela napas berat. Pria itu lalu membawa si anak duduk pada sofa berwarna_ peach _di ruang tamu itu._

" _Kyungsoo-ya.. Kyungsoo sayang ayah, 'kan?" tanyanya, diselingi binar mata._

 _Si anak—Kyungsoo-mengerutkan kening mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu._

" _Tentu saja. Ayah adalah laki-laki paling Kyungsoo cinta di dunia ini."_

 _Nama pria itu Do Min Hyung. Usianya genap 40 sekitar 2 bulan lalu. Perawakannya kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambut hitamnya tertata rapi dengan olesan minyak kemiri, alisnya tebal, matanya bulat untuk ukuran orang Korea. Semua ciri-ciri itu menurun pada puteri semata wayangnya, Kyungsoo._

" _Ta—tadi... di perempatan dekat taman... taman.. yang selalu kita kunjungi diakhir pekan, ada...ada... kecelakaan t—taxi."_

 _Kyungsoo menatap bingung, lalu sadar bahwa tubuh sang ayah ternyata bergetar. Dan ... kemeja putihnya—Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tamu itu._

" _Hhh.."_

 _Kyungsoo bernapas tertahan. Merah bercorak di atas kemeja putih. Disentuhnya kepalan tangan ayahnya yang memutih. Ia genggam, kemudian dibukanya perlahan._

" _Kyungsoo... berjanjilah pada ayah... jangan tinggalkan ayah."_

...

"Ayaaaah!"

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang naik turun. Keringat mengucur di pelipisnya. Mimpi itu lagi, Kyungsoo amat benci mimpi itu.

Gadis itu mulai melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan bermeter persegi 20; kira-kira. Nuansanya cokelat kayu, dengan perabotan sekitar berwarna hijau semua; termasuk warna sprei dan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo.. kau sudah bangun?"

Oh, Kyungsoo ingat, ini kamar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyender pada kepala ranjang dan mengangguk.

"Tadi malam ibumu menelpon, aku bilang kalau kita mengerjakan tugas dan kau menginap di sini."

Baekhyun melepas _bathrobe_ nya; di hadapan Kyungsoo, yang hanya bisa memutar malas bola matanya. Dia membuka lemari besar di samping pintu kamar itu, mengambil beberapa helai pakaian dan langsung memakainya.

Kyungsoo sudah sering terjebak dalam keadaan begini. Teman anehnya ini terlalu blak-blakan. Tapi ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun; serius. Selain ibu, hanya Baekhyun yang akrab dengannya.

"Terimakasih, Baek.."

Baekhyun menoleh. "Eum.."

'Eum'. Waaah.. itu jawaban terpendek yang pernah Kyungsoo terima dari mulut Baekhyun.

...

"Baekhyun..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dilihatnya sepasang iris cokelat kehitaman memendar sesuatu berbau ceria pagi ini. Pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita. Dan Baekhyun suka sekali memandang wajahnya sebelum tidur.

"Kyungsoo sudah bangun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Wanita itu berbalik, belum satu langkah telinganya kembali menangkap suara Baekhyun.

"Kami akan ke Busan nanti sore, meneliti beberapa kasus di sana."

"Berapa hari?"

"2 atau 3 hari, mungkin..."

2 atau tiga hari mungkin masa penelitiannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa hari ditambah jalan-jalannya.

"Hati-hati, ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ahhh... anak ibu makin tampan saja," wanita itu menyentuh Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Baekhyun diam, ingin berteriak rasanya.

Tangan ibunya kemudian menghampiri wajah Baekhyun, "Kau memang tampan seperti ayahmu Daehyun-ah,... Ah! Ya! Di mana adikmu Baekhyun? Apa dia belum bangun?"

Baekhyun membuang napasnya.

"Ibu.."

"..."

"Ib –ibu. Daehyun... sudah meninggal."

Raut renta itu berubah kaku.

"Ibu ingat? Daehyun oppa meninggal."

Nyonya Byun itu tertawa. Ia sampai memegang perutnya. Seolah kata-kata anaknya barusan begitu lucu.

"Hah..iya, iya... ibu ingat. Aduh, maafkan ibu yang sering lupa, ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, 'Daehyun oppa'. Apa maksudnya? Huh?"

Senyum Baekhyun kembali pudar. "Aku adik perempuannya Daehyun, tentu saja aku memanggilnya oppa."

"Perempuan?! Tidak Daehyun-ah.. kau itu laki-laki, jadi kau harus memanggil kakakmu Daehyun dengan sebutan 'Hyung'," tegas Nyonya Byun lalu ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata melebar. Sadar akan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Omo! Namamu juga Daehyun! Huh! Kenapa aku memberi nama kedua anak laki-lakiku dengan nama Daehyun?!"

"Ibu! Aku Baekhyun! Daehyun sudah meninggal!"

Baekhyun sudah tidah tahan. Tangan kirinya mati rasa, ia menggenggam handuk mandinya terlalu kuat.

Dilihatnya ibunya yang mulai berkeringat. Kemudian wanita itu memegangi rambutnya yang ditata layaknya ratu pemerintahan.

"B –Baekhyun... Baekhyun ...yang, yang.. membunuh–"

"Jungkook, hentikan!"

Suara itu berasal dari lantai dua rumah mereka. Seorang pria dengan setelan hitam, yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan santai, dengan wajahnya dibalut aura dingin.

"Taehyung...kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti? Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan anakku Daehyun."

Taehyung. Byun Taehyung, raja di rumah ini. Wajah dingin yang ia pasang sejak menuruni tangga kini luntur. Digantikan oleh cengiran konyol; dan Baekhyun muak melihatnya.

"Kau bilang ada rapat pagi ini dengan karyawan butikmu, Jungkook sayang~"

"Omo! Aku baru ingat. Ah! Kenapa aku pelupa sekali, sih! Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang."

Wanita itu mencium sekilas pipi suaminya dan beralih pada Baekhyun, "ibu berangkat, Daehyun-ah."

Daehyun. Kata dan bayang-bayang orang itu berputar di kepala Baekhyun. Suara _heels_ ibunya yang menggema di rumah itu serasa memekakkan telinganya. Ikut menghakimi dirinya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengusir kembali segala kenangan buruk yang telah merenggut masa mudanya.

"Jika kau sudah tidak tahan.. kau hanya perlu meninggalkannya."

Dan air mata Baekhyun merembes ketika sang ayah membawanya ke dalam pelukan.

...

"Baek.."

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, "Ya, Kyung?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Busan seperti yang direncanakan. Mereka menaiki kereta berada dalam gerbong yang terpisah dari rombongan teman-temannya.

"Kau kenapa sih, dari tadi diam saja?"

Baekhyun mematikan lagu yang ia putar di ponselnya. Lalu menatap geli ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Biasanya aku banyak bicara juga diprotes. Aneh."

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Keadaan berubah menjadi gelap. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi melewati terowongan yang kesekian.

"Baek, maaf ya.."

"Untuk?"

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya kasar, "Tadi pagi aku tidak sengaja mendengar permbicaraan keluargamu."

Hening.

"Aku tidak sengaja, serius! Tadinya aku ingin ke kamar mandi. Tapi kare—"

"Kyung.."

Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk, tapi tetap menatap mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Aku .. sudah lama ingin menceritakan ini semua padamu."

...

Tok Tok Tok

Bunyi pintu kayu yang diketuk berirama, setelahnya terdengar suara halus sosok wanita. "Tuan Jongin, Tuan Chanyeol. Anda berdua ingin camilan apa?"

"Seperti biasa Nyonya Lee.." teriak suara _bass_ dari dalam.

Nyonya Lee kembali menuju dapur. 10 menit setelahnya, wanita itu kembali dengan nampan besar. Di atasnya ada secangkir kopi dan segelas teh, juga tiga toples kecil camilan serta sepiring biskuit yang baru matang.

Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tuannya, tentu saja dengan mengetuk pintu seperti sebelumnya.

"Yeol.."

"Hn?"

"Aku yakin kemarin melihat Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol beralih dari layar laptopnya, "Seharian kemarin kau tidur di rumah, aku yakin kau bermimpi."

Jongin berdecak, lalu menyeruput teh yang baru diantar salah satu _maid_ di rumah itu.

"Aku melihatnya dalam balutan kaos pororo dan celana training warna hitam. Rambutnya tergerai, tapi...badannya sedikit kurus. Dan matanya.. sembab. Chanyeol ak—"

Jongin melempar bantal sofa yang ia duduki saat melihat Chanyeol mulai memasang _headphone_ ke laptopnya.

"Dasar kakak durhaka. Kalau adikmu berbicara tolong didengarkan."

"Maaf ya adikku sayang... kakakmu ini sangat sibuk," kilah Chanyeol tanpa beralih dari benda kesayangnnya itu.

Jongin mendengus, "Pekerjaan memang lebih penting dari aku, ya.."

"Bingo! Kalau aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak akan dapat camilan dari Nyonya Lee. Haha—"

Napas Chanyeol tercekat bahkan ia belum menyelesaikan tawanya. Sebuah foto yang ia klik dari kiriman _e-mail_ nya membuatnya menahan pekikan yang sering ia keluarkan saat terkejut. Untungnya, Jongin tidak sadar dan asik dengan ponselnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Jongin menginterupsi saat Chanyeol angkat pantat dari karpet mahal di ruangan itu.

"Aku ada _meeting_."

Lalu Chanyeol memasang sendal rumahnya dan terburu-buru keluar dari tempat itu.

"Bohong," desis Jongin, sesaat setelah punggung Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu.

Laki-laki itu beralih pada ponselnya. Memandangi sebuah figur yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Aku tidak sesibuk dulu lagi sekarang. Chanyeol sudah siap menggantikanku. Kapan kau pulang? Kau bilang ingin menyeretku ke wahana terbaru Lotte World jika aku gagal jadi direktur. Kau tidak merindukan Insoo, huh? Dia sering ikut denganku mencarimu."

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo."

...

PRAANG

Makanan di atas baki yang Kyungsoo bawa terhambur semua. Ia sendiri, jatuh hampir tertelungkup di atas keramik putih di kantin kampus itu.

"Ups! Maaf, yaa.. tidak sengaja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berdiri. Sepertinya ini bukan pertama kali seorang mahasiswi dari fakultas hukum ini mengerjainnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya –

"Minseok-ah, jangan terlalu kasar pada Kyungsoo." Ucap teman di sebelahnya.

"Kau sengaja menjegal kakiku 'kan,?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah membuang kasar napasnya.

Perempuan yang bernama Minseok itu menyeruput es jeruknya. "Tadi aku sudah bilang, tidak sengaja," ujarnya dengan santai.

"Oohhh... bagaimana dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu? Saat kau menabrakku yang berjalan di koridor dari belakang, padahal koridor segitu luasnya. Lalu, saat kau tersandung meja kantin dan sukses membuat kopi di atas meja itu tumpah ke kertas tugasku. Kau tidak pernah minta maaf jadi aku menganggapnya perlakuan yang disengaja."

Dada Kyungsoo naik turun setelah mengucap kalimat-kalimat itu. Wah, ia rasa Baekhyun akan memujinya karena bisa bicara panjang lebar begini.

Minseok berdiri dengan tangan yang menyilang dada. Ia menatap tajam pada gadis yang dibencinya sejak beberapa tahun silam itu.

"Kita tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Aku Minseok. Dan aku benci padamu."

Kyungsoo terperangah, baru saja ia membuka mulut akan menanggapi, tapi sesosok pemuda keburu menginterupsinya.

"Kyungsoo, ke ruang seni sekarang. Kita ada latihan paduan suara."

Ah! Kyungsoo ingat kalau dia hanya punya waktu 5 menit untuk istirahat tadi. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja makan dalam waktu segitu. Tapi gara-gara perempuan bernama Minseok ini... oke, nanti Kyungsoo akan memperkenalkan dirinya dan berkata kalau dia juga membencinya.

"Jongdae, kau juga latihan?" Minseok bersuara, senyumnya mengembang dan gaya bicaranya yang imut membuat Kyungsoo terperangah kembali.

Perempuan itu, tatapan dan sikapnya begitu menakutkan saat berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, ia berubah drastis begitu di hadapan Jongdae.

Oh, iya.. mereka 'kan pacaran. Wajar.

"Ya.. sebentar lagi acara ulang tahun kampus kita. Aku akan mengabarimu setelah selesai nanti." Ujar Jongdae lalu mengusak sayang rambut sebahu Minseok.

"Eung.. padahal aku masih rindu padamu..."

Kyungsoo mual mendengarnya. Daripada nanti dia muntah, gadis yang hari ini mengenakan _dress_ selutut itu angkat kaki dari tempat tersebut.

Kyungsoo kepikiran sesuatu. "Jangan-jangan..dia membenciku karena aku mantannya Jongdae."

...

"Halo."

" _Sae.."_

"..."

" _Maaf.."_

"Bukan salahmu."

" _..."_

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sedang sibuk."

Klik

Sambungan diputus oleh si penelepon di seberang sana. Yang ditelepon melihat layar benda persegipanjang itu, yang memampang foto puteri semata wayangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

Air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi yang mulai keriput itu.

"Maafkan ibu."

...

"Chanyeol-ah, ini.. ibu rasa ini tidak mungkin."

Sorang wanita dalam balutan _dress_ mahal dengan motif sederhana; berdecak sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin, tapi... mereka benar-benar mirip."

Chanyeol menggeser jarinya di _touchpad_ laptop, ia men- _zoom in_ sebuah foto yang dikirim oleh anak buahnya, "ini bedanya, bu."

Ibu Chanyeol itu fokus ke bagian yang ditunjuk kursor. Kembali ia berdecak.

Wanita itu hanya kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan. Baru kali ini ia menemui orang yang berbeda generasi, tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, tapi memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Seperti saudara kembar.

"Em, ibu.. aku merencanakan sesuatu."

"Apa ayahmu tahu?"

Chanyeol berdehem, "secepatnya akan kuberitahu."

Chanyeol menatap mata teduh ibunya, Zhang Yixing. Wanita berdarah tionghoa, dibesarkan dan menikah di Korea.

"Sepertinya ibu tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Yeol. Tapi sebaiknya kau harus diskusikan hal ini dulu dengan ayah. Kau tahu bagaimana Kim Junmyeon itu, 'kan?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, menatap bimbang pada sosok wanita yang menjadi ibunya sejak ia berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Ibu benar, nanti malam akan kuberitahu ayah."

...

"Do Kyungsoo, usia genap 20 tahun 12 Januari kemarin. Tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yang mempunyai sebuah kafe dan beberapa cabang di daerah lain. Sekarang menempuh pendidikan di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan, fakultas kedokteran semester 4."

Kyungsoo mendengus, ia diculik dari kampus dan berakhir di sini hanya untuk mendengarkan informasi tentang dirinya sendiri?

Bukan diculik, sih. Saat dia pulang kuliah, Kyungsoo dikejutkan oleh pria yang ia temui di taman seminggu lalu menunggunya di depan gerbang. Bukan pria yang memeluk dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai suaminya, tapi pria bermata bulat yang memelototinya itu.

"Semua orang juga tahu info seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya. Ia berada dalam ruangan yang cukup besar di sebuah gedung tinggi. Sebelum masuk, ia sempat membaca papan tulisan di depan pintu yang memberitahukan bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruang direktur.

"Satu klub dengan mantan pacar semasa _high school_. Tapi hubungannya kurang begitu baik dengan kekasih dari mantan pacarnya saat ini. Punya sahabat yang tomboy. Digilai oleh seorang penjual _bubble tea_ dan pernah dicium di depan umum. Pernah terpeleset—"

"Cukup!"

"Kau mendapat julukan _Best Actrees_ saat _Junior High School_ , itu kau dapat setelah berperan dalam drama akhir tahun sekolahmu."

"Sebenarnya apa mau Anda?"

Pria yang membawanya itu menaruh tablet yang sedari tadi ia mainkan di atas meja. 'Park Chanyeol'. Nama yang tertera di atas meja tersebut.

Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia mau saja ikut dengan pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini tadi.

"Kau cukup berbakat dalam _acting_. Dan kau kesulitan membayar uang kuliahmu semester ini, kan?"

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan Anda?"

Oh, tolong. Semoga saja dia adalah CEO dari agensi terkenal yang menemukan bakat terpendamnya setelah 8 tahun lamanya.

"Aku punya proyek drama. Dan aku ingin menjadikanmu peran utama wanitanya."

Tuh, kan. Tawaran main drama! Ya Tuhan.. perbuatan baik apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai diberi anugerah seperti ini.

"Tapi .. ini adalah drama di dunia nyata."

Drama di dunia nyata. Apa maksudnya?

Sebelum Kyungsoo mengutarakan pertanyaannya, Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mendekat padanya. Pria itu menatap lekat matanya, berusaha meyakinkan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo ...,"

"..."

"aku ingin kau berperan sebagai Kyungsoo."

...

...

...

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ha? Ini gaje kayaknya nih .-. ngebosenin.. huwaaa.. maaf semua!**

 **...**

 **Kim Reon** oke, ini dah lanjuttttt ;)

 **yixingcom** iya ini dah next, aamiin.. mudahan beneran seru. Iya, mas Jonginnya gila.. tergila-gila sama author XD

 **kim cry soo** dh next nieeh ;)

 **Chicsooie** DAH NEXTTTTT NIEEH. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya emaknya nikah ataw gak ;))

 **Dh623** Thankseu ;)))) /bow/

 **Dinadokyungsoo1** dah next nieh ;)

 **ekyeol** aamiin, moga makin menarik lagi yup! Dah next nieh

 **sukmatheunyum** wah, aku ga akan bilang kalo Kyungsoo itu isteri Jongin yang hilang ingatan ;))))

 **DVian1012** dah next niehhh ;)

 **ripusi1288** aamiin moga makin daebak.. dah next nieeh. Hayoooo.. ada apa hayooo? Oke tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaaa 3 3

 **dyodhe12** dah lanjut nieeeh. Aamiin, moga emg seru :v

 **Zilver Iluna** kaget napa? '-'

 **kim gongju** oke dah next nieeeeeeeeeeeh, maacih dah nunggu hihihi ;)

 **Kacangijo** dah next nieeeeh. Namanya bikin ngidam bubur kacang ijo, bedewe '-'

 **Lovesoo** punya apah? '-'

 **NopwillineKaiSoo** hai! Ini dah lanjutt! Aamiin..moga emg seru. Kuy pantengin terus ceritanya supaya kejawab semua pertanyaannya ;)))

 **Kyungra26** ini dah lanjuuut. Tunggu kelanjutannya lagi yaaa.

 **mairuuu** ni dah next ;)

 **supremb** UDH NEXT NIEH!

 **gijibae** KYAAAA UDH LANJUT NIEH ;D

 **bounce777** EOMAYAAAAA! Riviewnya kek Bathsheba...zerem.. Udah lanjut ini ;D

 **irakshs019** okay, dah next nieehh... kuy lah pantengin terus ceritanya supaya ga penasaran lagi. Ah iya ya, saya juga baru nyadar kalo 3 cogan berkumpul di sini '-'

.

.

.

 **Makasih banyak semuanya yang udah riview dan memberi semangat supaya ff ini dilanjutin. Makasih juga buat mEh yang nambahin adegan di salah satu bagian. Maaf ya kalo chapter ini atau chapter selanjutnya mengecewakan. Maaf juga karena lama banget baru ngelanjutinnya. Beberapa hari lalu saya ngadepin UNBK, sibuk belajar sih enggak, cuman otak ini susah banget mikir cerita yang pas karena ketabrak sama materi hidrolisis, trigonometri dan sekumpulannya lalu ide cerita ini tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam kemudian tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Haha, maapkeun...**

 **Ini juga ff chaptered pertama saya, biasanya cuma wansut-wansutan, jadi ya gitu... belum terbiasa nulis panjang kek gini. Oh ya! Pemerannya bertambah ya..hehe..dan gapapa keun kalo VKook jadi orangtuanya Baekhyun, hehe..**

 **Oke! Cukup sekian, ini udah kepanjangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thanks so much for reading, btw**

 **...**

 **Pasintik,18 April 2017**

 **nyE**


End file.
